


Day 8 - Thigh Fucking

by Linasondrea



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Gentle Sex, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linasondrea/pseuds/Linasondrea
Summary: After defeating the Lightwarden in Ahm Araeng, the group decides to spend the night in Twine. There are seven of them, but only six beds, so Thancred and Ryne decide to share. It doesn't go as planned.Prompt: Thigh fucking
Relationships: Ryne | Minfilia/Thancred Waters
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954657
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Day 8 - Thigh Fucking

**Author's Note:**

> Though October is over, I'm going to try to finish writing prompts for Kinktober. I know this is only #8, so I have a lot left, but work kept me so busy that I couldn't really finish on time.
> 
> I'm not tagging as underage, as it seems Ryne is supposed to be roughly the same age as the twins; I'm going with them being of age, so she would be as well.
> 
> Hopefully I will come up with a better title eventually. But it hasn't come to me just yet.

Thancred doesn’t know how he gets himself into these situations. He does his best to hold any desires in check - so different from his old self. And he’s slept next to the young woman more times than he can count and never reacted like this. Is it because he’s always kept his emotions behind a wall? Never allowing himself to get close to her? But now that she’s her own person, no longer tied to the name of Minfilia, things have changed. The Scion closes his eyes, doing his best to suppress the burning need to feel the young woman; he can feel himself growing hard, though, his length pressing against Ryne. He begins to wonder if he should go for a walk and find somewhere private. Though, he can also just pretend to be asleep and no one would ever know. The Hyuran man cannot, after all, get himself off on the bed he shares with the redhead, no matter how much he would like to. Thancred is so lost in thought that he doesn’t feel as she begins to stir.

Ryne’s cheeks darken as she feels the man’s erection pressing against her; though she’s never been with anyone in an intimate way, she’s not unfamiliar with it, having been taken to Eulmore at a young age. Truth be told, the only thing that likely saved her from being used in such a manner is that she is the Oracle of Light. But ever since Thancred rescued her, she cannot deny that she has been infatuated with him. For a long time, she wondered if it had to do with Minfilia’s feelings for the man. But not, she realizes that it is her own as well; she feels herself growing excited at the reaction the older man has, being pressed up against her like this, one arm draped over her body, just below her breasts. “Thancred?” she whispers breathlessly, making certain not to be too loud. When she feels the man begin to withdraw, she covers his hand with hers, tilting her head back. “Don’t go?”

“Ryne...we can’t,” Thancred murmurs as he looks up at their companions; the Warrior of Light and Urianger share the room, taking the other two beds that there are. He has to be quiet, not wanting to wake them, which only becomes more difficult as Ryne presses back against him, rubbing her body against his aching cock. The fact that Ryne wants him makes this even more difficult for him. He has the chance to be her first, after all, but he cannot take it here, not with the others around.

“But...I want it. And I’m willing.” Ryne pulls the man’s hand up to one of her breasts. “Please, Thancred.”

Though he tries, the older man can’t hide his moan this time, his hand cupping the young woman’s breast gently before he pauses. What is he doing? He can’t do this to her. At least, not here. Not with others around. He wants her first time to be special. Leaning forward, he kisses the back of her neck. “Your first time will be proper. For now, though, there is something else we can do, but I need you to make sure you stay silent. Can you do that, sweetheart?” At Ryne’s nod, the Hyruan man pulls his hand away from her breast, unfastening his pants and pulling them down, his underwear with them, freeing his cock. He slides the young woman’s panties down, slipping them off her entirely; he’s glad that they have the blanket to hide their activities, that he can actually do even this. Lifting one of Ryne’s legs gingerly, he slides his length between her thighs before he sets it back down. Sliding one hand under her young body, he moves it up and under her dress, trailing his fingers up until they reach her small breasts. His other hand moves up her thigh slowly, rubbing gently above Ryne’s pussy.

Ryne covers her mouth to muffle a gasp as she feels Thancred’s cock slide against her pussy, the man slowly beginning to move; his fingers slide down, teasing her folds before pushing them apart, one finger dipping between them to rub her teasingly. A soft whimper escapes as the digit rubs over her entrance, moving up to her clit to tease. The other hand cups one of her breasts, kneading it softly before he grasps a nipple between thumb and forefinger. Tentatively - nervously - she reaches one of her smaller hands down, between her thighs; as Thancred’s cock slides against her pussy, she runs her thumb over the head of it, smearing his precum along it. Her cheeks heat as she hears the man’s soft moan echo hers. Her blue eyes dart up to the two men sleeping in the same room, relieved to see them sleeping still.

Thancred leans forward and kisses the back of her neck as he rolls a nipple between thumb and forefinger, thrusting leisurely; he needs to make certain that they stay silent, so he keeps the slow pace. The small sounds that the young woman tries to keep in heighten his arousal. “Gods, Ryne. You’re so wet for me.” The Hyruan man breathes in the scent of his charge as his cock slides easily between her thighs, his thumb rubbing her clit teasingly. “I won’t last long with how good you feel, sweetie.”

The redhead’s cheeks darken as she leans back against him, moving her hips slightly to meet his thrusts. “Thancred.” His name is gasped out, her lips falling open as the man slides a finger inside her. Though it’s just a single digit, it’s enough to make her body arch and tremble in release.

The older man moans softly as he thrusts against Ryne’s hand one last time before he cums, his release spilling onto the young woman’s hand and thighs; each spurt is accompanied by a jerk of his hips until he is spent. Panting, he pulls away enough to settle her next to him, one arm holding her protectively. He knows Ryne is already half asleep from that, with the way the young woman curls in against his side. “When we get back to the Crystarium, I will make sure your first time is far more special than this. I promise.” He kisses her forehead tenderly as he settles in; there’s no need to clean up just yet, since they have the blanket, and neither of them moves around much in their sleep. No, he will worry about that come morning. Smiling as the redhead cuddles into his side, he finds sleep claiming him as well.


End file.
